Forum:Deadliest Halo Warrior 2010 Tournament
I agree with LOMI; that seems to be a much more fun "competition"-style collaboration than unit on unit battles. If I did any sort of naval battles I'd go by the established fact that EMP is negligible in space, which evens the ground between my stuff and Ajax's "fullproof" assault tactics. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 03:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for correcting me on that, though I'll have to pull out of War! since I need another week before I have stuff in place. --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 20:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories Infantry Warfare Make a infantry unit from your army, with any variable gear, and send them to their deaths against a well armed opponent! Entries *Ajax 013 **13th Infantry Regiment, 1st Battalion, Alpha Company (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) *Bobzombie **The Pastor Rifles ***1st Battalion (TPR) *Sgt.johnson **Secessionist Union Battles *Ajax 013 Versus Bobzombie *Ajax 013 Versus Sgt. johnson *Sgt. johnson versus Bobzombie Special Warfare Pit Special Forces together in a game of cat and mouse Entries *Spartan-091 **10th Shock Troops Battalion, Alpha Company *Sgt.johnson **UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group Battles *Spartan-091 Versus Sgt. johnson SPARTA! Sick your super soldier programs against each other to find a victor. Entries *Ajax 013 **Bravo Company (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) *bobzombie **GHOST Program V Battles *Ajax 013 Versus Bobzombie Arena Take a team of only six special forces operators up against your enemies Entries *Ajax 013 **Bravo Company (hand picked operations cell) (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) *Spartan 112 **Kilo Company ***Krieg Squadron *bobzombie **Team Tachi *LOMI **Dead Six (second roster) Battles *Ajax 013 Versus Bobzombie *LOMI Versus Spartan 112 Armoured Fury Make a armoured unit and send them to plough over the enemy with the full force of their destructive tendencies. Entries *Ajax 013 **9th Tank Regiment, 2nd Battalion, Bravo Company (M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank) (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) Air War Select A variety of your atmospheric gunships and send them into battle to kill some suckers Entries *Ajax 013 **VMA-71 Paladins (F/AV-77 Raptor) (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) Dogfight Ever wanted to go toe to toe with your mortal enemy in the cold darkness of space? Lead your flight of fighter jets to glory! Entries *Spartan 112 **55th Naval Light Fighter Squadron (F-778 Knife) *LOMI **12th Naval Squadron (Third Roster) (F-406 Katana) Battles *Spartan 112 Versus LOMI Naval Warfare Its like the game of Battleship though instead of shouting random coordinates, you hunt down and destroy your enemy with raw firepower. Entries *Ajax 013 **Battlegroup Keyes (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) *SPARTAN-118 **Battlegroup Essex *The All-knowing Sith'ari and Specops306 **Battlegroup King Arthur *Juan-a2401 17:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) **SecOps Fleet Alpha Battles *Ajax 013 Versus TAKS & SO306 *SPARTAN-118 versus Juan-a2401 War! Make a army and send them clashing into combat against thousands of other soldiers, armoured vehicles and any other nasties your armed forces might be hiding =3 Entries *Ajax 013 **7th Marine Expeditionary Force (W/ VULCAN upgrades minus power and ammunition upgrades) *Spartan 112 **T'sar Legion *bobzombie **Task Force Oscar *Rozh **13th Field Army ('2585 composition/Pending''') Battles *Ajax 013 Versus Bobzombie *Spartan-112 Versus Rozh